Laughing Jack
thumbEs war ein netter Sommertag, mein 5 Jahre alter Sohn James spielte draußen im Hinterhof unseres Hauses. James war schon immer ein ruhiger Junge, meistens spielt er alleine, er hatte nie viele Freunde gehabt, aber er hatte schon immer eine wilde Fantasie. Ich war in der Küche und habe unseren Hund Fido gefüttert, als ich etwas hörte, was sich anhörte, als würde James mit jemandem im Hinterhof reden. Ich wusste nicht mit wem er reden könnte, könnte er endlich einen Freund gefunden haben? Als allein erziehende Mutter ist es schwer andauernd ein Auge auf meinen Sohn zu haben, also beschloss ich nach draußen zu gehen und nach ihm zu gucken. Als ich in den Hinterhof ging, war ich etwas verwirrt, denn James war allein. Hatte er etwa Selbstgespräche geführt? Ich konnte schwören, dass ich noch eine andere Stimme gehört habe. "James, Liebling! Komm rein.", rief ich ihn. Er kam ins Haus und setzte sich an den Küchentisch, es war Frühstückszeit, also beschloss ich, ihm ein Sandwich zu machen. "James? Mit wem hast du gerade gesprochen?", fragte ich. Er sah einen Moment lang auf. "Ich hab mit meinem neuen Freund gespielt", sagte er lächelnd. Ich schüttete ihm ein Glas Milch ein und fragte weiter, wie jede gute Mutter das machen würde. "Hat dein Freund einen Namen? Warum hast du ihn nicht gefragt, ob er mit uns essen will?", fragte ich. James starrte mich für einen Moment lang an bevor er antwortete. "Sein Name ist Laughing Jack." Ich war etwas verwirrt über das was er sagte. "Oh? Das ist ein komischer Name. Wie sieht er denn aus?", fragte ich etwas verwundert. "Er ist 'n Clown. Er hat langes, strubbeliges Haar und eine große, gekringelte, lange Nase. Er hat lange Arme und weite Hosen, mit gestreiften Socken und er lächelt immer." Mir wurde klar, dass mein Sohn über einen imaginären Freund sprach. Ich dachte es wäre normal für Kinder seines Alters imaginäre Freunde zu haben, erst recht, wenn es keine echten Spielkameraden gibt. Es ist nur eine Phase. Der Rest des Tages verging wie immer normal und es wurde spät, also beschloss ich James ins Bett zu bringen. Ich deckte ihn zu, gab ihm einen Kuss und schaltete das Nachtlicht ein, bevor ich die Tür schloss. Ich selbst war auch verdammt müde, also ging ich wenig später auch ins Bett. Ich hatte einen grauenvollen Alptraum... Es war dunkel. Ich befand mich in einer Art Vergnügungspark. Ich war verängstigt, rannte durch ein endloses Feld aus leeren Zelten, heruntergekommenen Fahrgeschäften und verlassenen Spielhütten. Der ganze Ort hatte eine schreckliche Atmosphäre. Alles war schwarz und weiß, all die überteuerten Stofftiere hingen an Schlingen in den Spielhütten. Alle hatten ein schlecht aufgemaltes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Es fühlte sich an als würde ich vom ganzen Ort beobachtet werden, obwohl ich die einzige lebende Person weit und breit war. Dann plötzlich hörte ich Musik. Die Töne von Pop Goes the Weasel begannen zu spielen, ihr Echo hallte durch den Park, es war hypnotisierend. Ich folgte den Klängen in ein Zirkuszelt wie in Trance, nicht fähig meine Beine davon abzuhalten weiterzugehen. Das Zelt war schwarz, die einzige Lichtquelle kam von einer einzigen Glühbirne, die in der Mitte von der Decke hing. Je weiter ich ging desto langsamer wurde die Musik, ich merkte, wie ich sang, konnte nicht aufhören. "All around the mulberry bush the monkey chased the weasel the monkey thought was all in fun..." Die Musik stoppte kurz vor dem Höhepunkt und auf einmal gingen die Lichter an. Die Intensität der Lichter war blendend, alles was ich sehen konnte war eine kleine schwarze Silhouette, die auf mich zu schlurfte. Dann tauchte eine weitere auf, und eine weitere, und eine weitere. Da waren Dutzende von ihnen und sie alle kamen auf mich zu. Ich konnte nichts tun. Meine Beine waren eingefroren, alles was ich tun konnte war, zuzusehen, wie die Gestalten näher kamen. Als sie näher kamen, konnte ich es sehen...ES WAREN KINDER! Als ich eins ansah, merkte ich, dass sie alle entstellt und verstümmelt waren. Manche hatten Schnitte am ganzen Körper, andere waren verbrannt, und anderen fehlten Gliedmaßen, sogar Augen! Die Kinder umhüllten mich, griffen in mein Fleisch, zogen mich auf den Boden und rissen meine Innereien aus mir heraus. Als die Kinder mich auseinander rissen, verblasste ich, alles, was ich hören konnte, war Gelächter, schreckliches, grausames, böses Gelächter. Ich wachte verschwitzt am nächsten Morgen auf. Nachdem ich tief eingeatmet hatte, bemerkte ich, wie mich eine Puppe anstarrte. Sie war schwarz-weiß, schwarze Haare und lange Arme. So wie James Laughing Jack beschrieben hatte. Ich dachte, James wäre früh aufgewacht und hätte sie hier hingestellt. Ich nahm die Puppe und ging zu James' Zimmer, aber als ich die Tür öffnete, lag James immer noch im Bett und schlief. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und legte die Puppe zurück in James Spielzeugkiste und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Ein wenig später wachte James auf und ich machte ihm sein Frühstück. Er war ruhig und wirkte etwas benommen, vielleicht hatte auch er nicht gut geschlafen. Ich beschloss ihn nach der Puppe zu fragen. "James, Süßer, hast du heute Morgen diese Puppe in Mamas Raum gestellt?" Seine Augen schossen nach oben und starrten mich an, dann schaute er wieder auf sein Müsli. "Das war Laughing Jack." Ich rollte meine Augen und antwortete "Gut dann sag 'Laughing Jack' doch bitte, dass er dein Spielzeug in deinem Zimmer lassen soll." James nickte und aß sein Frühstück auf, dann ging er nach draußen, um im Hinterhof zu spielen. Ich sah ein weißes Gesicht am Fenster, das mich angrinste. Als ich blinzelte, war es verschwunden.thumb Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer, um mich auszuruhen, und ich musste eingeschlafen sein, denn als ich aufwachte, waren einige Stunden vergangen. "Sche*ße! Ich muss nach James gucken!" Ich war etwas besorgt, ich bin für 2 Stunden weggedöst und habe nicht nach James gesehen. Ich ging nach draußen in den Hinterhof, aber dort war James nicht mehr. Ich wurde nervös also rief ich nach ihm. "JAMES! JAMES WO BIST DU?!" Und dann hörte ich ein Kichern vom Vorgarten. Ich rannte durch das Tor zur Vorderseite des Hauses. James saß auf dem Bürgersteig. Ich atmete beruhigt aus und ging zu ihm herüber. "James wie oft habe ich dir gesagt das du im Hinterhof bleiben sol...James was isst du da?" James sah zu mir auf, dann holte er Süßigkeiten in allen Farben aus seiner Tasche. Ich wurde sehr nervös, "James, wer hat dir die Süßigkeiten gegeben?" James starrte mich nur an und sagte nichts. "JAMES! Bitte sag Mama wer dir diese Süßigkeiten gegeben hat!" James Kopf sank nach unten und sagte "Laughing Jack hat sie mir gegeben." Ich kniete beugte mich zu ihm und sah ihm in die Augen, "James ich habe genug von diesem Laughing Jack, ER IST NICHT ECHT! Das hier ist eine sehr ernste Situation und ich will wissen, wer dir diese Bonbons gegeben hat!" Ich konnte sehen wie mein Sohn anfing zu weinen. "Aber Mama...Laughing Jack HAT sie mir gegeben." Ich schloss meine Augen und atmete tief ein. James hat mich noch nie belogen, aber was er erzählte war unmöglich. Ich ließ ihn das Bonbon ausspucken und den Rest wegwerfen, James wirkte okay. Vielleicht habe ich überreagiert, er könnte sie von Tom und Linda aus der Nachbarschaft bekommen haben, oder von Mr. Walker am Ende der Straße. So oder so, ich werde ein wachsameres Auge auf James werfen. Diese Nacht brachte ich James ins Bett wie üblich, um selbst auch früh ins Bett zu gehen. Auf einmal weckte mich ein lauter Knall auf, der aus der Küche kam. Ich sprang aus dem Bett und eilte die Treppen runter. Als ich in die Küche ging war ich verängstigt. Alles, was in den Regalen stand, wurde auf den Boden geworfen, und unser Hund Fido hing tot von der Lampe. Sein Bauch wurde aufgeschlitzt und mit Süßigkeiten gefüllt, die selbe Sorte, die James heute Morgen gegessen hatte. Mein Schock wurde schnell von einem scharfen Schrei gebrochen, der aus James' Zimmer kam, gefolgt von lautem Gepolter. Ich griff schnell nach einem Messer aus der Schublade und ging die Treppe hoch, mit einer Geschwindigkeit die nur eine Mutter haben konnte, deren Kind in Gefahr war. Ich barst durch die Tür und knipste das Licht an. Alles war umgestoßen und auf den Boden geworfen, mein armer Sohn weinte im Bett und zitterte vor Angst, Urin lief ihm die Beine runter. Ich zog meinen Sohn hoch und rannte mit ihm aus dem Haus, wandte mich zu Tom und Lindas Haus. Zum Glück waren sie schon wach. Sie ließen mich ihr Telefon benutzen und ich konnte die Polizei anrufen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie ankamen und als ich ihnen alles erklärte sahen sie mich an als wäre ich verrückt. Die Polizisten durchsuchten das Haus, doch alles was sie fanden war ein toter Hund und zwei verwüstete Räume. Der Officer sagte mir, dass wahrscheinlich jemand ins Haus gekommen sei und all das getan hat, bis er hörte, wie jemand die Treppe herunterkam. Ich wusste, das war gelogen. Alle Türen waren verschlossen und alle Fenster geschlossen. Was auch immer es war, es kam nicht von außerhalb. Am nächsten Tag blieb James daheim, ich wollte ihn nicht von meiner Seite lassen. Ich ging in die Garage und fand sein altes Babyphon, welches ich in seinem Zimmer platzierte. Wenn irgendetwas heute Nacht in seinen Raum kam, würde ich es hören können. Ich ging in die Küche und griff das längste Messer aus der Schublade. Imaginärer Freund oder nicht, ich würde nicht zulassen dass es meinem kleinen Jungen wehtut. Früh genug kam die Nacht. Ich brachte James ins Bett, er war verängstigt, aber ich versprach ihm, dass ich nicht zulassen würde, dass ihm etwas passiert. Ich deckte ihn zu, gab ihm einen Kuss, machte das Nachtlicht an und bevor ich die Tür schloss, flüsterte ich, "Gute Nacht James. Ich liebe dich." Ich versuchte wach zu bleiben so lang ich konnte, aber nach ein paar Stunden merkte ich wie ich müde wurde. Mein Baby würde für die Nacht sicher sein, und ich brauchte Schlaf. Gerade als ich meine Kopf auf das Kissen legte, hörte ich ein leises Geräusch aus dem Baby-Phone, welches ich auf mein Nachtschränkchen abgestellt hatte. Zu erst klang es wie eine Störung, wie es bei Babyphones üblich war, dann verwandelte es sich in ein leichtes Stöhnen. War James eingeschlafen? Dann hörte ich es, das Gelächter aus meinem Alptraum, dieses grauenvolle Gelächter. Ich sprang aus meinem Bett und zog das Messer unter meinem Kissen hervor. Ich stürzte in James Zimmer, riss die Tür auf. Ich versuchte das Licht anzuschalten aber es wollte einfach nicht angehen. Ich machte einen Schritt nach vorne und konnte die warme dicke Flüssigkeit an meinen Füßen fühlen. Plötzlich schaltete sich James Nachtlicht ein und ich konnte den größten Horror erkennen den man sich vorstellen konnte. James Körper war an die Wand genagelt, die Nägel wurden in seine Hände und Füße gehämmert, seine Brust wurde weit aufgeschlitzt und seine Organe hingen runter auf den Boden. Seine Augen und seine Zunge wurden entfernt, wie die meisten seiner Zähne. Ich war angewidert, ich konnte nicht glauben, dass das mein Baby war. Dann hörte ich es erneut, dieses Stöhnen. JAMES WAR NOCH AM LEBEN! Mein Baby, mein armes Baby, mit so viel Schmerz hielt er sich an so wenig Leben fest. Ich rannte durch den Raum und brach auf den Boden, aber meine Übelkeit wurde von einem schrecklichen Knistern unterbrochen, das von der anderen Seite des Raumes kam. Ich drehte mich um, während ich Gallensaft von meinem Mund weg wischte. Da aus dem Schatten kam dieser Unhold zum Vorschein, der für all dieses Unheil verantwortlich war. Laughing Jack... Seine geistähnliche, weiße Haut und sein mattschwarzes Haar, das ihn bis zu den Schultern hinab hing. Er hatte stechend weiße Augen, umgeben von dunklen, schwarzen Ringen. Sein überdrehtes Grinsen ließ eine Reihe spitze, zackige Zähne zum Vorschein kommen und seine Haut sah nicht einmal wie Haut aus, sondern beinahe wie Gummi oder Plastik. Er trug ein geflicktes, schwarz-weißes Clownsoutfit mit gestreiften, langen Ärmeln und Socken. Sein Körper an sich war bizarr, seine langen Arme hingen bis unterhalb seiner Hüfte und seine Körperpose ließ ihn beinahe Knochenlos erscheinen. Er gab ein krankes Lachen von sich, als wäre er erfreut über meine Reaktion wegen seiner Arbeit. Dieses grässliche Monster drehte sich plötzlich zu James und begann immer grässlicher zu lachen über die Grausamkeit, die er angerichtet hatte. Das war genug! Ich rastete aus. "Bleib weg von ihm du Bastard!". Ich raste zu diesem Monster, erhob mein Messer über dem Kopf und stach auf ihn ein. Aber sobald das Messer ihn berührte, verschwand er spurlos in einer Wolke aus schwarzem Rauch. Das Messer ging gerade durch und stach in James noch schlagendes Herz. Warmes Blut spritzte mir ins Gesicht. Nein! Was habe ich nur getan?! Mein Baby...ich hab mein Baby umgebracht... Ich fiel auf meine Knie und konnte Sirenen in der Ferne immer lauter werden hören. Mein Junge...mein süßer, kleiner Junge... Ich habe dir versprochen, dass Mami dich beschützen würde, aber ich habe versagt, es tut mir so leid, James...es tut mir so leid. Bald darauf traf die Polizei ein und fand mich vor meinem Sohn, immer noch mit der Klinge in der Hand, an der das Blut meines Jungen klebte. Die Gerichtsverhandlung war kurz und das Urteil war Geisteskrankheit. Ich wurde in die Psychiatrie für kriminelle Geisteskranke eingeliefert, wo ich die letzten zwei Monate war. Es ist nicht so schlimm hier, aber der einzige Grund, warum ich wach bin ist...weil jemand Pop goes the Weasel vor meinem Fenster spielte. Ich werde es den Krankenpflegern am nächsten Morgen erzählen... Original Kategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kult-CP